


Insane, Not Stupid

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted manipulation, Drinking, Gen, Huntress - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Thief, Vampire Family, Vampires, alchemist, death god (mentioned), follow-up to a previous piece, necromancer - Freeform, vampire donor (mentioned), werewolf (mentioned), written to amuse myself mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: " She had a hunch as to why her younger kin would have tried to manipulate her--grief and madness had driven her to desperation in attempt to fix what had been broken. The Alchemist almost scoffed aloud--a part of her infuriated at just how often people, no matter the age or species, seemed to confuse 'one being insane' with 'one being stupid'. "
Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883197
Kudos: 3





	Insane, Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "One Step At A Time"
> 
> Let's just say that Dante thinks it best...she's insane--unstable at best--not stupid. She knows what's going on around her and the Dimenticato are VERY tight knit among the eldest of the group. Whether or not she agrees with anything that she's demanding that Danniella explain...well. Even I don't have that answer yet.
> 
> Might one day make these rp-related pieces into a series on their own--haven't decided yet. Lemme know your thoughts below.

_'How amusing.'_

The silver-haired vampiress barely hid the smirk on her bronze-painted lips as she watched her kin 'debating'--really, it was flat-out 'arguing', no matter what Antony and 'Krov' tried to claim--once again. She drew the crystal tumbler to her lips--sipping at her vodka cranberry--as the aforementioned pair continued to argue about whatever it was they were on about this time.  
The odds were good that this round had something to do with the Huntress disapproving of the Seducer's blatant self-depreciation and refusal to tell one of his pet humans--the Alchemist was certain that it was the sniper in the wheelchair if she recalled correctly--that he was enamored with them.

As the dyed-brunette male continued to 'debate' with the silver-maned Huntress--the latter slipping into Russian out of frustration with her younger cousin while the former continued on in Italian--Dante turned her attention to the rest of her kin.

Ciro was leaning back on the nest of blankets that he had settled into as soon as he had arrived for the evening--his younger sister, Gabriella, having declined to attend the gathering in favor of "hitting the zone" in regards to programming a new video game project she was working on.  
The brunette's silver-blue eyes were closed and it looked, for all intents and purposes, as if the Thief had dozed off yet again...but the vampiress knew that the young Thief was fully aware off all that was going on around him, but was merely choosing to ignore his kin's drama for a moment in favor of 'draining' a 'bite' of energy from the nest of leylines pulsing like an eternal heartbeat beneath the stone of the ruined castle that a certain Necromancer of their remaining clan had made into her home.

Her mood soured at that thought.

She glanced over at the Necromancer--Danniella merely watching the elder pair's debate with all of the vague interest of a scientist looking at something only mildly distasteful on a slide. The Alchemist sipped at her drink as she watched the younger, barely fighting the primal urge to bare her teeth in a snarl at her younger kin from both fury and the desire to make certain that the Necromancer learned her place in the Dimenticato.  
She would not tolerate someone trying to manipulate their kin.

A wry smile formed despite the black rage wrapped around her heart and mind--the Necromancer believed herself so very clever, didn't she? Manipulating the forces of Life and Death, creating and commanding the zombies and revenants wandering about this fortress...the twisted experiments done in any number of the dilapidated rooms...the ease of such things had certainly swelled the younger's ego, hadn't they? The Necromancer believed herself to be the one pulling the strings of her kin as if they were so many marionettes...unaware that the elders of their kin had already recognized her attempts at manipulation.  
Really...the poor thing should have realized that, for all her brilliance, she was nowhere near the cunning of those who had centuries more experience than she.

Ciro's natural paranoia--despite his laziness and seeming carelessness--had served him as perfectly as it always did. When Danniella had begun to contact the Thief regarding him 'helping' her to acquire things, he had immediately--in turn--contacted Dante to question the nature of the items requested. He had not even hesitated to provide his Elder with an itemized list of everything that the Necromancer had requested him to steal for her.

Antony's experience and cunning let him see through the younger's words as soon as she had said them--how she thought that she could have outwitted a master of manipulation and interrogation...honestly, she was but a tiny bird going up against a well-dressed panther. The Seducer had wasted little time in letting the eldest of his kin know that the younger vampire was up to something...and then continuing to uncover whatever the younger was plotting. It was almost amusing--and certainly impressive--just how quickly he had gathered the bits of information that pointed towards a world-spanning conspiracy several millennia in the making.

'Krov'...her age brought near-unparalleled experience in itself--the Huntress only heard what the Necromancer had said to her, only to immediately contact the Alchemist about it. Dante would admit that she had been shocked at first, but--in retrospect--she knew she had little reason to be. 'Krov' had always been loyal to a fault to her--even in the distant past when the 'bastard child's soul had been torn out and she had been reduced to little more than a slave to serve and live to die at the feet of the 'golden child'. If anything, both Huntress and Seducer had begun working in near perfect tandem ever since to unravel the web of conspiracy that the Necromancer had so willingly allowed herself to become entangled in.

_'Foolish child.'_

Yes...that was an apt descriptor for Danniella, especially with this game she was attempting to play with her kin...and Dante could not allow it to continue. Oh, if she thought it harmless fun--and the others had believed it so trivial--she would have been fine with sitting back and watching the chaotic drama unfold...she did so love her drama after all--it was why she indulged so heavily in music and theater--but, the attempts at manipulating kin and using them as pawns? That would not do.

Admittedly, she had her suspicions regarding the younger--after all, what Necromancer worth their salt, would freely give away information to anyone, especially to an alchemist or even to their own kin for that matter, when they knew that the provided information would be used to break the Laws of Life and Death? Oh, she had accepted the help willingly and was deliriously pleased with the end results--even if things had not gone as initially planned in the throes of madness and grief--but she knew, especially now that the fog of agony had cleared in some small way from her mind, that the Necromancer had tried to use her then.  
Though for what, she did not know exactly...even if the evidence gathered by her kin had begun to paint the outline of something of grave importance.

A frown formed on her face once more as she sipped at her drink--ignoring the continued debate in Russian and Italian--and considered her circumstances.

She had a hunch as to why her younger kin would have tried to manipulate her--grief and madness had driven her to desperation in attempt to fix what had been broken. The Alchemist almost scoffed aloud--a part of her infuriated at just how often people, no matter the age or species, seemed to confuse 'one being insane' with 'one being stupid'.

Her donor, Cy, tried to keep her grounded through it all, while her brother-in-all-but-blood, Beau, had tried to protect her--on consideration, she would need to treat them both to something nice very soon...Cy for just being there, and Beau for following his instincts and chasing off a certain Death God for suggesting, and apparently 'demanding', that she should drink HIS blood after the experiment had initially failed.  
Dante stared into her half-full glass--she did hope that her beloved had just been ignorant as to what would have happened to her if she had drunk his blood, because if he had been knowingly intending to turn her into a mindless thrall...well...there was a reason why she had long been referred to as 'Hell on Heels', and even being a God would not protect the wolf should he have been intending to wrong her so severely.

A momentary lull in the debate came and the silvernette raised her head--kohl-lined, cat-green eyes focused on the stares of her younger kin...each of the gathered Dimenticato appearing to be in various states of concern over their elder's uncharacteristic bout of brooding around them.

"Apologies, cousins mine. I was merely...lost in thought." Dante said, turning her gaze fully onto the youngest of the gathered vampires--the Necromancer's impassive expression morphing to something resembling confusion. The Alchemist smirked--bronze-painted lips parting just slightly to reveal sharp teeth--and the Huntress and Seducer set down their glasses. The Thief pushed himself up--half-lidded, tired eyes, focusing like a bird of prey's on the Necromancer. Dante leaned forward--her shoulders hunching slightly as her eyes narrowed in a glare--the devil's smirk still on her lips.

"Tell me, sweet cousin mine...dear, dear, Danniella. Tell me--tell us all--who. Is. Mother."


End file.
